1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to quad antennas and pertains more particularly to such an antenna in which a load coil is connected in each side thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various antenna structures have been designed in the past. Among such structures are the so-called quad antennas. Difficulties, however, have been encountered with quad antennas, particularly in the frequency range between 12 and 30 megahertz (MHz). Antennas operable at these frequencies require rather heavy supporting structures due to the size, weight and wind resistance of their antenna elements. Directional arrays are especially vulnerable to wind with the consequence that some quad-type antennas cannot be used where higher than normal wind velocities prevail. Also, the larger the antenna elements (and increased size of the associated supporting structure therefor), the more prone the overall assembly is to collecting ice during winter months, thereby further aggravating the weight and wind resistance problems. Consequently, the use of quad antennas has been mainly restricted to installations where optimum environmental conditions exist, both as to weather and space.